Godsend
by Kagena-chan
Summary: A/U 25 year old Gray Fullbuster living the current good life. Beautiful loving girlfriend, nice apartment, just great in general. 4 years prior he was told he was in an accident and lost all his memories. But, After meeting Lucy Heartfllia his supposed lost love he is on the run to find his memories will what he find be what he was looking for or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO THIS IS THE GODSEND REWRITE AND WHATNOT, AROUND THE WORLD PEOPLE HAVE BEEN "EVOLVING" AND DEVELOPING "POWERS" WE CALL THEM MUTANTS. THERE IS THE STRING THEORY THAT EVERYTHING IS CONNECTED, GODSEND. We have GrayLu, OCs, and maybe some old possible ships.**

**OKAy and BTW SINCE I REMADE THIS I NEED NEW OCs MADE BY YOU! YES YOU! OR WHOEVER IS READING THIS. YOU MAY SEE YOUR OC IN THE STORY IF I APPROVED OF IT OR YOU MADE ONE FROM THE LAST STORY AND I LIKED IT. PLEASE SEND YOUR OCS! I WILL PUT THE INFO YOU NEED TO GIVE ME BUT IF I DON'T ACCEPT YOURS I AM VERY SORRY, YOU MAY GET A GOOD HONORABLE MENTION.**

**Also the setting for this will be like Fiore combined with our world so yeaaaah...**

**SUMMARY: A/U 25 YEAR OLD GRAY FULLBUSTER IS LIVING THE GOOD LIFE NICE APARTMENT, BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND, ALL THE GOODS DEPITE LOSING HIS MEMORY FROM AN ACCIDENT YEARS PRIOR. BUT, EVERYTHING STARTS TO CHANGE ONCE HE IS ON THE RUN FROM HUNTERS DUE TO A CERTAIN INCIDENT. THE CLUE TO HIS FREEDOM LIES IN HIS FORGOTTEN PAST. WILL HE BE ABLE TO FIND THEM? HE MEETS MANY PEOPLE ALONG THE WAY. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT THIS SHOULD BE FUN ;)**

* * *

A young man with spiky black hair walked down a cold busy street, he avoided the strangers that walked by. The young man wore a brown aviator jacket, he wore dark worn-out navy blue jeans, black loafers, and around his neck was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of an S with three lines striking through it. He had dull expression as he walked through the people, he kept his hand in his pocket, in his other hand he held a turquoise bag, and it was cold as hell, he kept a pair of ear buds in his ears to drown out the loud city noises, and he had a worn out brown backpack. He took a right and walked into an apartment complex, he ran up the stairs and walked all the way down the hall.

"Gray-sama!" A bubbly voice called out from a few doors down. A girl with long dark blue hair ran down the to Gray. She wore a pink dress that stopped three inches above her knees; the dress had a heart pattern at the bottom edge of her dress. "Juvia made you some Juvia bread for you to eat!"

"Um..." Gray stared at the bread with Juvia's face on it. He replied awkwardly. "I-i'll pass Juvia..." Gray fumbled his keys and dropped them on the ground. He bent over to pick them up.

"Fine..." Juvia said as she pursed her lips. "Why don't you come over to Juvia's home and celebrate our anniversary!"

"Anniversary?" Gray took his ear buds out of his ears to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yup! Gray-sama and Juvia's first meeting anniversary!" Juvia blushed. " I remember when we first met, it was love at first sight!" Juvia swayed around. "I was new and then you came to help me-"

"Um... I'll pass I have too much work to do. Also, Juvia I have a girlfriend you know that. I'm sorry." Gray hurried himself in his apartment. "Maybe next time Juvia." He said right before closing his door. Gray sighed and walked to his couch and laid down. He put his hand on his face and turned over on his side. "Ugh... I'm exhausted..." Gray checked his watch. "She should be home soon." Gray stood up from the couch and walked over to the freezer. "Shit I forgot to buy ice... I'll go buy some later. It's seven o' clock right now if I go now I'll be able to catch Ul when she gets off of work."

"GRAAAAAY!" A feminine voice called out from the balcony of their apartment.

"Oh. You're home!" Gray replied to the voice surprised.

"Yeah I just got home about an hour ago." A woman with long black hair smiled. She had white skin and wore a long white dress.

Gray walked behind her and hugged her. " You should've told me you were going to come home early. I would've hurried up a bit more." Gray softly brushed his lips on her shoulder.

"Well," Ultear turned around and placed her hands on his chest. "I did want to surprise you for our anniversary tomorrow! But, happy 3 years my love! You did remember right?"

Gray looked to the right. "Umm..." Gray scratched his head while still keeping one arm around Ultear.

"You forgot?!" Ultear whined sadly.

"I'm kidding babe." Gray walked inside and grabbed the turquoise bag he has brought in. "It's right here." He walked over to her and held it in front of her. "This is for you."

Ultear grabbed the bag and stuck her hand in it and pulled out a card. She opened it and read the words aloud. " My dear Ultear thank you so much for staying with me since 'that' day. I can't fathom how thankful I am. From the first time you held your arm out to me and helped me become the man I am today for you." Ultear grabbed the small box that was inside the bag and opened it to reveal a necklace that had a small silver rose pendant. Ultear looked down at her feet.

"D-do you like it?" Gray asked worried. " I saw you staring at it every time we passed the jewelry store near where you work. So it took me awhile to save up. That's why I've been working the extra hours lately." Gray carefully grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck.

Ultear looked up at Gray and smiled with a tear in her eye. "Thank you." She hugged him and nuzzled against his chest. She touched her lips against Gray's. "Why don't we take this inside?" Ultear giggled.

"Don't mind if I do." Gray smirked. Ultear ran inside and Gray chased after her.

~LATER~

_"Gray." A feminine voice called to him. Gray could see a woman with beautiful blonde hair. "I love you."_

_"I love you too _." He couldn't say her name. He cupped the smaller woman's face and kissed her deeply, She wore a necklace that had the same pendant as his. Then everything started to change. He was surrounded by shadows sticking needles into his body. _Gray awoke from the dream with his head pounding with pain" Shit… I can't sleep with this… If this is an old memory I'd rather forget it…. But why do I keep seeing that girl in my dreams? A woman with brown hazelnut eyes, blonde hair, and kind of big boobs." Gray blushed at that fact. " Maybe I'll find her one day. I just wish I knew her name." _This shouldn't matter I have my Ultear! _Gray thought to himself. Still it was bugging him. Was she that woman the cause of his constant headache awakenings?

Ultear turned over and opened her eyes. "Hey there."

"Hey. Go back to sleep." Gray stroked her head.

Ultear had a sad look on her face then asked Gray. "Why are you so good to me Gray? All these years." Ultear asked.

"Why else? You're my girl, and I love you." Gray smiled.

"Me too." Ultear smiled with relief I love you too." Ultear smiled sleepily and then drifted off to sleep.

"You know what I'm going to head to the store to pass the time and buy some ibuprofen. I'll go buy some ice got to go buy some anyways. I know how Ultear likes her iced coffee." Gray kissed her cheek and walked around picking up his clothes, as he finished putting on the last of his clothing on. He walked out of the apartment tossing his keys and catching them. He walked through the empty streets of New York; there was a light snowfall. He came closer to the department store. He saw the a few people all bundled in the their multiple sweaters and scarfs. He wore a somewhat thin jacket. The cold never bothered him, not since he woke up from losing his memories. All he was told when he woke up in Magnolia, Fiore where the nurses and doctors said that's where Ultear found him. When he first met her there was something nostalgic about her face he didn't know what but it was just there. These past three years he had been with Ultear he couldn't have wished for anything better. When he woke up from the accident he didn't know who he was or what to do. Ultear had helped him along the way. He smiled at the memories. He started to quietly sing a small tune to himself that had been the only memory that was stuck in his head when he woke up, **(Lyrics from Calling You by Blue October)**

_"There's something that I can't quite explain._

_I'm so in love with you, you never take that away._

_And if I said it a hundred times, before_

_Expect a thousand more_

_You never take that away_

_Well expect me to be calling you to see_

_If you're okay when I'm not around_

_Asking if you love me I love the way you make it sound_

_Calling you to see do I try to hard to make you smile?_

_To make a smile"_

Then a different voice started to sing along,

_"Well lf I will keep calling you to see_

_If you're sleeping are dreaming are you dreaming about me?_

_I can't believe you actually picked_

_Me_

_"I thought that the world had lost its way."_

_"It's so hard sometimes"_

Gray walked around the aisle to find a young woman singing along.

They finished together. "_That I fell in love with you."_

The woman was blonde, she had her hair down she seemed so familiar to the girl in his dreams. Her eyes were the exact shade of brown; he could never forget beautiful eyes like that. _It can't be her…_ _No…_Gray thought. Then he saw tears starting to for on the corner of her eyes.

"Gray… It is you… Our song…" The woman cupped his face. "Four years… I've been searching around the world, and to think you'd be here. Oh my love." She hugged his body.

_You… You were in my dreams…_ Gray thought. Then he said. "Who are you? I've never seen you in my life. I'm sorry but you have me mistaken for someone else." Gray shook her off. Gray started to walk away. He grabbed a bag of ice with a bottle of ibuprofen and walked towards the clerk brushing past the woman. He paid the clerk and walked out the department store.

The woman ran out the store and yelled to Gray. " Godsend."

Gray immediately replied," When a situation is tense and unexpectantly something or someone arrives that completely eases the situation. In other words..."

"A Lifesaver…" Lucy looked at him with sad eyes.

Gray was appalled with himself." I-I don't know how I know that…" He started to frighten himself.

"It is you. Godsend, that is who we are. We save the ones exactly like us. That has been engraved into our minds since we were children. That song you sang, it's our song. I am Lucy Heartfillia, codename-," She stood straight." Celeste. Partnered together for the past five years with Gray Fullbuster codename: Frost, prior to his four-year disappearance. My love… Don't you remember who you are? **What you can do**?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What have they done to you?" Lucy walked up to Gray to his face; she put her fingers on his eyelid to check his eye. Then she turned him around and checked the back of his neck. "There, a scar incision at the base of your skull. They've altered your memories, pretty well if I might say judging by your eyes. In the corner of your eye I can see it all."

"Wait! How? Who are you?" Gray asked confused.

"Come with me."

"No."

"Gray!" Lucy said sadly.

"No! My name is Gray Fullbuster been together with Ultear Milkovich since three years ago. A year after she found me in-"

"In Magnolia, Fiore. Where you went missing, **four years ago**." Lucy gave him a serious look. "Piece it together." She said sternly. "Once you start to remember, or just something goes wrong call me I'll come and find you." She handed him a card with her number on it. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Remember who you are and what you can do…"

Gray turned around then back but she was gone. "W-What was that?" He asked himself. "I'll keep it just in case." He looked down at his feet. As he walked home a trail of frost was left in his wake.

* * *

**_Damn that was a good hella starter chapter, well please leave reviews and comment on any ideas you want or what I should work on. Any good Graylu writers please take me under your wing and help me to be as good as you. I can't wait to write the second chapter. I'll try to make at least monthly updates, if you're lucky every other week. Unless I go back into my non-writing period so please follow, favorite, and comment. ;) BTW the godsend meaning is from urban dictionary! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone Kagena-chan here with your chapter 2! Yes! Chapter 2! Hopefully this will be a very good exciting chapter, chapter one was just to get you all warmed up. But, here is where the goods are. So enjoy and that's about it ;) I was kind of sad about last month's views :( not as many as I used to get… Please spread my story around and read it please!**

**(OKAy and BTW SINCE I REMADE THIS I NEED NEW OCs MADE BY YOU! YES YOU! OR WHOEVER IS READING THIS. YOU MAY SEE YOUR OC IN THE STORY IF I APPROVED OF IT OR YOU MADE ONE FROM THE LAST STORY AND I LIKED IT. PLEASE SEND YOUR OCS! I WILL PUT THE INFO YOU NEED TO GIVE ME BUT IF I DON'T ACCEPT YOURS I AM VERY SORRY, YOU MAY GET A GOOD HONORABLE MENTION.)**

**SUMMARY: ****A/U 25-year-old Gray Fullbuster living the current good life, beautiful loving girlfriend, nice apartment, everything just good in general. 4 years prior when he was told he was in an accident and lost all his memories. But, after meeting Lucy Heartfllia his supposed lost love he is on the run to find his memories to save the world. The clues lie in his past. GrayLu all the way!**

* * *

"Shit…" Gray carefully opened the door to his apartment. He walked in quietly with the bag of ice in his hand. He looked at the digital clock on a pillar near the kitchen. " Shit. It's so late." Gray opened the freezer door and threw the bag of ice inside. He grabbed the ibuprofen from the bag and popped a couple of pills in his mouth. But, they were cold for some reason. He looked at the bottle to see it slowly being covered with frost. "W-what's happening?" Gray started to become frightened. He dropped the bottle of pills. He looked at his hands. "What did that woman do to me? No!" Everything started to freeze. His arms started to turn into ice thereafter following his body. "NO!" Gray suddenly woke up with sweat dripping from his body. Gray looked around, he saw his clothes he left on the ground the night before. "Was everything a dream?..." He looked around his bed. Gray spotted a card with his name on it. "Must be from Ultear." Gray read the contents of the card aloud. "_My dearest Gray. I regret to tell you something came up in the middle of the night. I know it's our three-year anniversary but it's urgent as you can see. But remember to think of me this whole day and remember I love you. I'm going to be gone for a while I don't know exactly when but I'll call if anything else comes up. Love, Ultear. P.S. Thanks for last night 3" _Gray put the card down and looked at his nightstand, he saw the card that woman named Lucy gave him. Gray got out of bed and picked up the clothes he left on the ground. He threw them in a pale basket labeled "Dirty Clothes". After Gray washed up he looked at his calendar." Hmm. Day off today. Ugh." Everything that he had talked about with that woman bothered him to the core. He picked up the card and read the address. "I- I guess I'll check this place out." He looked at the address to a bookstore.

~Later~

"What am I doing here?... I'm half way across town somewhere in the ghettoes and I don't even know what I'm doing right now." Gray mumbled to himself. He walked inside the store and spotted a small petite girl with shoulder length hair held back with a headband. She wore a yellow sweater with black leggings. She had a pair of headphones on so she couldn't hear him come in. "Um… Excuse me?" Gray walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"EEEEK!" She screamed and fell back. "PERVERT!" She screamed.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not a pervert!" Gray exclaimed in panic.

"Huh? Gray?" The girl calmed down. "Oh my goodness Lu-chan really did find you." The petite girl looked at him carefully. She walked over to the entrance of the store and flipped the open sign. "Um… Lu-chan isn't here right now she's out getting groceries for me. Um, do you remember who I am?" The girl asked as she looked up at him.

"N-no… Sorry." Gray looked down.

"No troubles. Lu-chan told me about your situation!" The girl smiled. "I'm Levy Mcgarden! Nice to meet ya' Gray. Well nice to meet you again." She held her hand out.

Gray awkwardly shook her hand. "Um… Yeah…"

"LEVY! WHERE'S THE PERVERT?!" A man with short spiky black hair ran inside with a steel bat. There were multiple silver studs in his ears. He turned towards Gray. "Gray?" He said with a blank look.

"Um… Hello…" Gray replied.

"Geez Gajeel it's not nice to stare!" Levy moved his head towards her. " I know it's confusing as well but we're going to figure this out! Right Gray?" Levy shot him a smile.

"Um…"

" Anyways, this is Gajeel Redfox." Levy said as she introduced the man to Gray. "Lu-chan is at the department store trying to find new ink cartridges for my pens." Levy rubbed the pen on her cheek. "Well for now we can just wait for her to come back. For now Lu-chan said if you came to show you what you've forgotten. Once she comes back that will be when you can decide what you're going to do next." Levy gave a sad smile. " Man this is a total bomb, I mean you forgetting everything." Levy started to walk towards a open door behind the register. "Gajeel! Watch the store!"

"Okay." Gajeel replied. " Call if you have any trouble."

"Kay' Thanks." Levy walked up to a small dusty computer. "Alright here is my handy dandy baby. I reassure it as much as my books and pens." Levy squealed. She started to type a code faster than Gray's eyes could travel. She pressed the enter button and the computer started to fold out into three large screens. "Alrighty let's start." Levy cracked her knuckles and her neck. "Now let's just start at the basics of your old profile." Levy started to type furiously. " Okey Dokey. Gray Fullbuster Codename: Frost, part of the Godsend organization, Current Status: MIA, Last seen: Operation **Classified**. Hmm? Classified?..." Levy smiled and typed a whole string of code. " Not anymore."

"You are scary good at this…" Gray said awkwardly.

"You're staring at one of the most notorious hackers in the nation my love." Gray turned around to see Lucy walking in with a grocery bag filled with food. "By the way Levy the cartridges you needed don't come in for another week. Sorry."

"Aww shucks. I'll just order them online."

"No hacking into amazon again." Lucy gave her a stern look.

"Awww. But Lu-chan." Levy pouted.

"Just continue to show Gray the stuff. I'll be right back, I have to start dinner U-um… G-gray would you like to stay for dinner." Lucy said nervously.

"U-um… Sure I guess. Ultear isn't going to be home for awhile…" Gray said. "But only as friends."

"Wait… Ultear? Ultear Milkovich?" Levy asked in surprise.

"Um… Yeah… How did you know?" Gray asked with a confused face.

"Oh my god. No wonder that's how we couldn't find you all these years." Levy started to type on her computer. After a couple seconds a profile of Ultear came up on her screen. Levy stood up and tapped the profile. It spread out into multiple pictures, videos, and information. "You're supposed beloved "girlfriend" is one of the top assassins in "The Organization." She's killed and captured so many of us." Levy tapped a video; it showed Ultear fighting with Gray.

" I remember that fight. You knocked me out and hid me somewhere, where I wouldn't get hurt…"

Gray looked at Ultear with wide eyes. "No… That can't be my Ultear. She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Gray yelled.

"Gray. There's a scar on your hip isn't there?" Lucy pointed to his right hip.

"That's from the accident I was in!"

"No it wasn't." Lucy said calmly.

"That was from when you fought her that day."

Gray lifted his shirt to look at the X-shaped scar. "No… I still won't believe it. It's a lie!"

"That was a rescue mission, but we were ambushed." Lucy replied.

"Here look." Levy popped a video of Ultear and gray fighting.

He watched with amazement at the things he used to be able to do. "Who was the rescue mission for?" Gray asked.

"It was for someone who could heal any injury. Her name was Wendy Marvell. There was another girl there we were also supposed to save but she's the one that caused the mission to fail. Her name… I don't remember her name." Lucy thought carefully. "But, I remember what she looks like. Levy pull up the facial structure program." Lucy walked over to Levy as she pulled up the program. She started to input the details on Levy's computer.

"Okay, and adding the final touches." Levy typed more into the keyboard. " And done."

Gray waited for the picture to load, a sudden pain jolted through his neck. "Ah!" Gray held the pain that shot in his neck. "I-It hurts!" Gray fell down to the ground. He yelled in pain. Everything slowly started to disintegrate to black.

"Gray!" He heard Lucy's voice fade away.

"Lucy?"

Gray found himself in a pitch black of darkness. He looked around to see if there was any light. "Am I dead?" He asked himself.

"No silly!" A young girl said. A young girl walked up to Gray with a lantern in her hand. She had long raven-black hair all down past her shoulders. She was up to Gray's thighs. "You fainted don't you remember?"

"U-uh…" He recollected his memories. "Oh yeah…"

"You're funny!" The young girl giggled.

"Who are you? How old are you?" The girl couldn't be more than four years old. Gray asked as he kneeled down to be face-to-face with the young girl. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Um…" She looked down and smiled. "Sorry, I can't tell you just yet!" She gave him a wide smile. She twirled in a circle letting her black dress follow as well. "You have a problem don't you?" She tilted her head sideways.

"U-um… Yeah… There's something wrong with my memory." Gray tapped his head.

"I'll help you get your memories back! In return you need to find me!" The girl smiled.

"You're not a figment of my imagination?" Gray said in astonishment.

"For now." The girl moved closer to Gray and touched her forehead to his.

A flood of images started to run through his brain. "Argh!" Gray yelled.

"Sorry." The girl smiled. Her eyes started to glow with a white light. She spoke to him in a familiar voice Gray knew not from where. "Many years ago we were plentiful, now only three remain. We are the last do not forget. For you hold the key. The answers lie in the misty mountains of old. The second peak underneath the North Star, The pendant of blue stones will guide you home." Gray's chest started to glow blue. "Return home, find the place we called home. Your journey starts here."

"Wait who are you?" Gray yelled as he started to fall downwards into the black abyss.

"This is only the beginning Gray. You need to prepare yourself. Remember the things you used to do. Retrieve your memories in order to save the world." The girl touched his forehead. "Until we meet again." The girl looked down at him with a sad smile

"Wait!" Gray held his hand out towards her.

"Until we meet again." Gray saw as she said something but couldn't hear her say it.

"WAIT!" Gray awoke from a bed covered in sweat.

"EEEEEEEK!" Levy screamed. "LUCY HE'S AWAKE!" Levy yelled.

Gray looked around and saw a blue diamond pendant around his neck. _Was it a dream?_

"Gray!" Lucy ran inside the room and hugged Gray. " You scared me! Are you okay?!" Gray sat there awkwardly. "I-I'm fine…"

Lucy let go if him after she noticed he was only wearing a tank top and blushed furiously. "S-sorry." She pulled back and sat on the side of the bed from Gray.

"We got the picture of the girl. Do you want to see it?" Lucy asked.

"Um. Sure." Gray shifted his body to sit up. Lucy passed him the paper of a girl.

Gray studied the picture carefully. The girl had her hair in a ponytail that went way past her shoulders, she had a scar on her left cheek, and her eyes were a dark brown hue. There were two strands of hair on each side of her face.

"This girl," Lucy pointed at the photo," Her name is Yuna Milcovich. Well that's what sources tell us her name is. Ultear took her in when she was younger; she also took in a young girl named Meredy Milkovich. We think it was from when they started training underneath "The Organization".

Gray looked at the picture with a troubled look.

"What is it Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. It could've been what that girl said to me…" Gray looked at Lucy. "She told me this was only the beginning and that I need to remember what I used to be able to do."

"The beginning of what?"

"I don't know." Gray fell backwards on the bed. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Me and Levy were thinking. You know that girl who could heal any injury?"

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"She might be able to restore your memories. But right now she's in one of the bases near this old abandoned village. It will take awhile to get there. Would you like to try?" Lucy looked at Gray with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know..." Gray turned his head. "I don't mind. The girl in my dream said I need my memories to save the world. Can I trust you to help me?"

Lucy gave Gray a wide smile. "Of course!"

* * *

"Yo Ultear Nee-chan." A young girl with dark black hair in a long ponytail called as she walked up to Ultear. She sat next to her on the couch Ultear was sitting on. "Well finished that up." The girl took a handkerchief out of her jacket and wiper her hands that were stained with red. "That sure was messy." The girl sighed.

"Where's Meredy?" Ultear asked the girl.

"Um I think she's on the phone with Precht Jii-chan." The girl sighed. " So what we know so far is," The girl grabbed a folder that was lying on a table behind the couch. She opened it and looked through the contents." It seems that their next attack will be on the laboratory in Berlin, Germany and the main base is somewhere near where you live! Nice." The girl smiled. "Peace of cake." She cracked her knuckles. "Will I be able to see "that" person?" The girl looked at Ultear with a bright face.

"Not just yet." She stroked her head. "Soon you'll be able to see you special someone. I promise when the time comes."

"Awww…." The girl gave her a small pout.

A loud bang rang through the room. "Ultear Nee-chan!" The girl yelled. She turned to the man who hobbled behind them.

"This is just the beginning for us. We will be the ones to save the world. You will never be able to be rid of us."

Ultear looked at the small graze on her cheek. She sighed. "Oh dear this isn't good. Gray-kun will worry indeed."

"Gray?" The man said in astonishment. "He's ali-" A blue diamond orb shot through the man's chest leaving a gaping hole.

"Ah. Yes he is very much alive. You won't be able to do anything to start your little path to "Godsend". " Ultear looked down in disgust. "Burn it." She looked at the girl.

"Yes ma'am." A black fire emitted from the young girl's right hand. She touched the couch and watched it burst into flames. "Let's get going."

They walked out of the building to the starry night sky. "Everything all cleaned up?" A young girl with pink hair asked.

"Yup. Got most of the information that'll help us. Pick New York or Berlin first." The girl with black hair held the folders to the girl with pink hair.

"I choose ghetto base branch in New York." The girl grabbed the folder and started to read the content. "Hey! It's near your house Ultear. I love your house Ultear!"

"Me too!" The two girls smiled.

"Well I suppose this time you both can come over. But, if Gray-kun is there wipe his memories right after okay? Meredy?" She smiled. "Yuna?"

"Got it!" She smiled with glee. Yuna jumped and smiled. "I can't wait to see him again." Yuna smiled happily.

* * *

**Alright kids that was chapter 2! I hope you like this because next month there will probably be more action! Let's just say some power battles drama., and adventure! Please comment and follow! If you have any advice please say in the reviews below! I'll try not to be too salty about it V. Also don't forget to help my story grow to it's possible full potential. Don't be afraid to send in an OC!**


End file.
